The Chain
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: The tension between them is so strong that they cannot ignore it forever. It makes its way into their minds, making them aware until they choose to act on it. Because what do they have to lose? They'll never know until they try. Tiva romance.
1. The Chain

Heyy. This story popped into my head after listening to this awesome song "The Chain" by Ingrid Michaelson. It really is amazing, like the rest of her songs :) Listen to it while reading this and I promise that your experience will only improve (at the risk of sounding cocky), not because I think that it is that amazing, but because I wrote it to the song. I think I'm gonna write another chp, but you guys have to review and tell me what you want !! So, I hope you guys enjoy it !! The first lines of the song are from Tony's POV and the last for Ziva.

_**XXX**_

_**So glide away on soapy heels,**_

_**And promise not to promise anymore.**_

_**And if you come around again,**_

_**Then I will take the chain from off the door.**_

Ziva David lowered herself onto her couch with an audible sigh. Today was one of those days. One of those days where the tension between her and Tony reached its boiling point, the point at which it could go either way, but always went the same way. Further apart from each other. Each time they got so close to something that they would not be able to turn away from they always turned their heads in the opposite direction.

_But why?_

Fear. They could be amazing together, but at the risk of losing their best friend. She pursed her lips and took a swig from the beer bottle in her hand. She winced at the taste and placed it on the coaster on the table. Closing her eyes she laid back and pinched the bridge of her nose. _How many more times will this happen? _

It was a seemingly endless cycle with the two of them. Always getting close, too close for comfort, and backing down at the last moment. There are many factors working against them, but the spark that is oh so obvious between them continues to draw them back to each other, to that one moment. The one moment that takes her breath away each time. The eye contact that almost hurts to break, the close proximity that makes her knees want to buckle at the first whiff of his cologne, the physical contact, whether it be the brush of arms or the simple feel of his presence in the room enough to send her head spinning. The mere thought of being around him as she is every day brings a smile to her face. Mentally cursing herself for letting him affect her so much, she takes a gulp of the beer, setting it back on the table. She leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees, her hands on her face.

They never have the courage to continue, to do what they desire. Each time they come into close contact it gets all the more difficult for Ziva to walk away. Her will diminishes with each passing day. She loses the will to resist the urge to cup his cheek and press her lips to his hungrily, to skim her fingers down his chest, to lay on top of him and touch him without abandon, without fear of the possible consequences. She wants to have him, all of him, although she would never admit to it. Ziva David is not used to wanting someone this much, so much that she would do anything for him. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, running her hands down her face.

Three sharp raps on the door to her apartment broke her reverie. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who that could possibly be. She opened the door and her eyes widened at the man standing in front of her. Taller than her, he leaned on the doorframe, a pensive look on his face, remnants of his signature smirk still visible.

"Tony," she said, her surprise evident through her words.

"Hey Ziva," he replied softly.

"What are you doing here?"

There was the smile she loved to see. "What? I can't visit my partner at twenty-three hundred?"

Ziva smiled back softly and turned to let him in. "Would you like a beer?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah, sure. Actually, no, it's better if I don't."

Ziva walked up to him, "Why are you here Tony?"

He opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it. He looked into her deep brown pools and lost himself in her gaze. He smiled tightly, resisting the overwhelming urge to run his fingers through her brown curly tresses.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he whispered.

"What?"

He moved closer to her, not able to suppress the urge to touch her anymore. He ignored how she tensed the moment he took his first step. Standing a few inches from her he placed his hands on her biceps, a firm hold to keep her there. He knew her all too well; therefore he kept his grip tight to keep her from running. Because she was not running, not this time.

"Everything you say, everything you do it just…I-"

"What Tony?"

He looked into her eyes once again. He smiled and let go of her arm, bringing that hand up to cup her cheek. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, his other hand finding a place on her hip.

"It makes me want to get closer to you, to touch you, to kiss you. And I don't want to run from it anymore, I don't want to run from my feelings anymore. I-"

"No Tony, we cannot. We just ca-"

He cut her off and pressed his lips to hers firmly. She immediately tensed, standing still, trying to resist all the temptation in the world, to no avail. For she soon found herself kissing him back, moving her lips slowly against his. Feeling his tongue against her lips she parted her lips and met his tongue with hers, beginning a sensual battle, one that left her knees buckling.

He tasted of alcohol, bourbon (must have been by Gibbs) and a taste so unique that drove Ziva crazy. Since their first kiss undercover she had wanted to experience that taste once more, just once more. But, now that she has it once again, she does not want to let it go, to let him go. She had never felt so many emotions at one time. As her tongue tangled with his hand moved from her cheek to tangle his fingers in her curly hair. She knew that he liked it when it was natural, which gave her all the reason to leave it curly. She loved how his fingers felt in her hair, tugging lightly as his hand reached her scalp. She moaned into his mouth and tightened her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. His hand squeezed her hip and guided her body to mould further into his.

Unfortunately for them, the need for air became a necessity, and they were forced to break the kiss. Separating their lips, Ziva rested her forehead against his. She opened her eyes and saw stars in her vision. Nevertheless, she focused her gaze on the piercing green eyes peering into hers. She closed her eyes and spoke from her mind, deciding that he really needed to hear a voice of reason.

"Tony-"

"No, just- just think about it, okay? You don't have to say anything, just think about it, and tell me. When you're ready, tell me. I will wait for you, Ziva." _I love you_, he added in his mind.

She smiled slightly and sighed, without removing her gaze. She then nodded. He placed a kiss to her forehead and let go of her, smirking slightly at the whimper of disapproval that came from her lips. He ran his hands down her arms until they reached her hands. Linking their fingers he squeezed her hands softly. He kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger for a second longer, before pulling away from her. He made a quiet exit, closing the door silently behind him.

Ziva had not moved an inch. She remained rooted to the spot, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Her eyes closed and her hands at her side she took in a deep breath and let it out, shaking as she did so. She ran her hands down her face, weighing the options that had been laid out for her. She knew what she had to do, but it did not make it any easier. But what did was knowing that he would be there no matter what she chooses. That was comfort enough for her seriously contemplate this, the decision that could make or break them. No pressure.

_**I'll never say I'll never love,**_

_**But I don't say a lot of things,**_

_**And you my love are gone.**_


	2. Soldier

Okay, so thanks soooo much for the story alerts and favs and hits !! They really meant a lot !! But only 5 reviews ?? I mean, judging by all of the alerts I got I should have gotten quite a few more reviews. Since only one reviewer said to leave it there but also said that it would be okay to continue, I decided to write another chp to reveal thoughts going into Ziva's decision. I know it's fairly obvious cause it's a Tiva fic but bear with me please :) Besides I know you all love the fluff :P I couldn't help but put Abby into this fic…but her character is a hard one to understand. Anyways, this chp is written to "Soldier" by Ingrid Michaelson, another one of my favs from her :D The next one will be the last one and will be up by the end of the week.

**Hope you all enjoy !!**

**XXX**

_**I don't believe in anything but myself,**_

_**I don't believe in anything but myself.**_

_**But then you opened up a door, you opened up a door.**_

_**Now I start to believe in something else.**_

"Ugh!"

A petite figure tossed and turned in the bed, shifting the sheets in the process, causing them to become bunched up around her. She let out another groan of frustration and slapped her hands down on the bed. This was by far the most amount of time Ziva David had taken to fall asleep. It was now oh one hundred and she was yet to feel tired.

She had tried counting sheep, a glass of warm milk, even just staring at the ceiling as her father had once rudely instructed her when she complained of her insomnia previously. But tonight, tonight she knew exactly what was keeping her up. It was unavoidable in her mind. Always popping back into her train of thought whenever she tried to think if something else.

She never had anyone come up to her before and say that he would wait for her. She never got close enough to allow deep feelings to build. She was always transferred before thoughts appeared or reassigned as the feelings emerged, which was more painful. She was trained to not become attached to anyone. Mossad taught her that feelings were a sign of weakness, similar to Gibbs' rule about apologizing. She smiled slightly at the absurdity of the rule, deeming apology necessary many of the times it is called for. Her smile then faded upon remembering one of his precious rules that played a significant part in her decision-making tonight.

Rule number twelve: Never date a co-worker.

She could try to bend the rule by saying that Tony is not her co-worker but her partner, and that McGee is more of a co-worker to her. But Gibbs would never take that. She sighed and turned on her side, peering out of her bedroom window. Peace took over her body as she looked at the quarter moon on the sky, stars littered across the seemingly endless black sheet, a few clouds scattered here and there. Pressing her lips together she weighed the possible consequences of them starting a relationship.

If they kept it quiet, they could have a healthy relationship and continue to work together, without anyone knowing. The only downside to that is that if they become serious about each other, more serious than they are at the moment, then they would eventually have to come out, and Abby and Gibbs would be furious. Abby for not telling them sooner and Gibbs for breaking one of his sacred rules. If they told everyone then Gibbs would surely have one of them taken off of the team because they would no longer to work together as effectively and efficiently. Either way they would still have the relationship, but their current situation would be drastically altered.

_Do I want that? To get one of us taken off the team?_

On the other side of the coin, they could continue the way they are. Tensions building up to the point until it becomes the point of no escape and they can no longer control themselves, leading to something even more tragic. However, they could control themselves… Ziva shook her head, _What am I thinking? We can barely control ourselves now, what would happen the next time we have a 'moment'? Or maybe even the next time? If we even last that long._

She sat up in bed and leant back against the headboard, running her fingers through her hair. She groaned in frustration once again as she found herself in a fork in the road. One side the safe side, the side where they follow all the rules and they have to learn to control themselves. Unfortunately, the more she thought about it, the more both sides seemed to be equally dangerous. Letting out an audible breath she picked up her gun from under the pillow and walked into the bathroom. Taking up a toothbrush she walked into the living room, sat on the couch and began to dissemble her gun to clean it.

This action never failed to clear her head, almost organising her thoughts as she organised and cleaned the pieces she lay on the coffee table. Each brush stroke slow, soft and careful she thoroughly cleaned each part of the gun before reassembling it. Upon hearing the last click she let out a sigh as she put the gun on the table. Brushing through her curls with her fingers, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, using the band she always carried on her wrist. Closing her eyes for a moment she took long breaths, maintaining her calm sense of being as she slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

After what seemed like ten minutes Ziva's cell phone rang, waking her from her slumber. She looked at the clock on the wall on the living room and noticed at it was almost ten. She almost cursed herself for being late until she realized that it was Saturday and that they had the day off. Opening her phone, she realized that Abby was calling her. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Ziva! Ziva! Ziva! What do you have planned for today my ninja buddy?"

A smile broke out onto the Israeli's face, "Nothing in particular, Abby. How may Caf-Pows have you had for the day?"

Realising the hesitation on the Goth's voice Ziva chuckled, "Obviously one too many."

"You can never have too many Caf-Pows Ziva! Okay, I take that back. But do you wanna have a brunch?"

"What is a brunch Abby?"

She heard Abby giggle, "It's breakfast and lunch at the same time."

"Why would you want to have breakfast and lunch at the same time?"

"Because- Never mind. Do you want to grab a bite?"

"Sure, where to meet you?"

"I'll swing by you, just left home, so get ready!"

Ziva smiled as she closed her phone and got up to shower. She then became thoughtful, maybe Abby could help her. She just hopes that Abby can keep a secret.

XXX

"Ziva, are you okay? You've barely touched your waffles."

Ziva continued to stare at the plate in front of her, running the fork through the maple syrup on the now soggy waffles.

"Ziva!"

Shaking her head, Ziva looked at her friend apologetically.

"What's going on with you? You haven't said a word since you ordered your food. I tried to make a conversation at least sixteen times. The last one even questioning if you and Tony did it yet."

At that Ziva's chin fell to her chest, in an attempt to conceal the pink tinge that had flooded her cheeks. Abby's eyes widened.

"You guys did it and didn't tell me?! I am very-"

"No Abby! We have not done it yet."

"Then why did you blush?" Abby pointed out, "Is there something you're not telling me Ziva? Wait, did you say 'yet'? Oh my God, you so want to do it with Tony! I was right! That means I-"

Immediately losing her courage Ziva began to get defensive, "Just sink it, Abby!"

"I think you mean 'drop it', and I am _not _going to drop it. I am tired of you guys not realising what is right under your noses!"

"Something is under my nose?" Ziva asked, wiping her upper lip with her hand.

"No Ziva, it's an expression. Look, you and Tony better get your acts together, or your going to regret it!"

"Abby," Ziva began cautiously.

"No, Ziva. Listen to me. I can't stand it anymore. The glances when you think that the other's not looking, the constant eye sex, the touching, I just can't take it anymore. And frankly, neither can McGee."

Ziva's eyes widened, "McGee knows too?!"

"Ziva _everyone _knows. I wouldn't be surprised if Gibbs if Gibbs knew too."

Ziva swallowed. Abby chuckled.

"Look, Ziva. Do you really want to be like this with Tony for the next few years? Dancing around each other until one of you spontaneously combusts with all of the pent up sexual tension?"

Ziva looked at Abby incredulously, but as she opened her mouth to talk Abby cut her off once again.

"Stop fighting it Ziva! I know you're fighting it and so do you. So will you, just this once, follow where your heart leads instead of your brain? Cuz the heart trumps the mind, each time."

Ziva looked at her friend, knowing that what she said was true, but not wanting to believe it. She was too scared to admit to something this serious. But maybe she should take Abby's advice and follow where her heart leads. Once again, no pressure. Just another life changing decision.

And so it goes, this soldier knows

_**The battle with the heart isn't easily won.**_

_**And so it goes, this soldier knows**_

_**The battle with the heart isn't easily won.**_

_**But it can be won.**_


	3. Around You

Heyy, sorry for taking so long to put this next chp up but my exams are in about 2-3 weeks and my life has been crazy !! Anyways, here is the next chp, written to another Ingrid Michaelson song (seeing a pattern here? :P) called "Around You" This is similar but slightly more upbeat than the previous ones, for those actually listening to them lol, kinda representing the ending…which you all know already, but oh well :) Btw the lyrics apply to both Tony and Ziva.

_**Hope you guyz enjoy it !! Please review !! Here it is !! The last chp of this Ingrid Michaelson inspired fic :D**_

_**XXX**_

**Do you feel what I feel? Well?**

**Do you feel this way too?**

**That every wound seems to heal when around you…**

With a grunt, Tony dropped the weights onto the floor and plopped himself down on the couch in frustration, he ran his hands down his face, pulling them back up to knot themselves in his longer hair. The impromptu workout had not been as much of a distraction as he had expected.

He had hoped to get his mind off of a certain person; off of the ultimatum he had left her with in their last conversation. The thoughts only increased his worries that she would take longer than he had anticipated to talk to him, because, knowing her, she would not want to talk to him, unless necessary, until she had made her decision. He constantly had to remind himself that he had only talked to her last night, and that she probably needed more time to think, but he could not stand knowing that he could not do anything about his current situation, not talking to her, knowing that she was not talking to him, and it was his own doing, no matter how temporary the circumstances actually were.

Ever since he had left her apartment, his mind filled itself with thoughts. Questioning why in the world he had just done that, if it was the right thing to do, only to realise that what's done is done, and that he cannot go back in time and reverse it, no matter how much he wanted to.

Although his attempts at working out had proved to be futile, he had a back up plan that was sure to work, but was always his last resort. Shaking his head, he shook out all of the thoughts of drowning his sorrows in alcohol once again. He had learned that the hard way a good couple of times.

_So what the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Two short knocks on his door broke his silent rant with himself. He opened the door, his eyes widening upon seeing who stood in the hall.

"Ziva?"

"Hello, Tony."

"What are you doing here?" he asked genuinely.

"What?" she smirked, "I cannot visit my partner at nineteen hundred hours?"

Tony chuckled softly, "Come on in."

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in, Ziva walked past Tony and made her way to his couch. She shed her jacket and draped it on the back of the couch and sat down, gracefully this time. She looked up to see Tony removing the dumbbells from the middle of the living room, folding up the mat that lay on the floor. It was only then that Ziva drank in Tony's current physical state.

He donned a grey tank, sweat stains around his neck and armpits, black running shorts and running shoes, she had obviously interrupted him. However, she was not complaining. She found herself taking in his arms, long, lean and muscular, admiring how they contorted with each movement he made. His significantly more toned torso, pecks now protruding slightly, stomach definitely flatter, the tank covering what was definitely the making of a toned set of abs. She subconsciously licked her lips as her eyes wandered down his body to his calves, the body part she rarely saw because of the long pants he often wore. _Too often_, she added in her mind as she noticed how toned they looked. Never before would she find herself checking Tony out so blatantly, but this was a very special occasion, one that called for a more official look, or perhaps a last look.

"Ziva," Tony said loudly, smirking lightly at her facial expression, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Ziva snapped out of her thoughts, focusing her gaze on Tony's face, rather than his body. "Yes, Tony?"

"I asked if you wanted something to drink, but your mind was obviously somewhere else," he teased, smirk growing with each word.

Ziva's face flushed, knowing that she was caught, "No, thank you, Tony. I know why I am here, and I would prefer to get right to the point."

Still smiling, Tony nodded and sat on the couch next to Ziva, close, but with a comfortable space between their bodies. Nevertheless, Ziva felt the warmth emanating from his body, smelling faint hints of his cologne, mixed with sweat. Suppressing the urge to moan, she took in a deep breath and looked into his green eyes, always playful and sparkling, breathing out his name.

"I do not know where to begin," she said, her eyes drifting to his chest for the third time that night, she noticed, "because you are my partner, my _friend_. This conversation is one that I have been dreading for a long time now."

Tony's heart sank at her last sentence, his emotions shown through his face.

"Only because I knew it was inevitable, and you do not believe in such a thing."

He smiled and opened his mouth to talk, but she beat him to the point.

"And that is why I was dreading it. You and I have absolutely nothing in common; I should have no reason to even begin to think about having a relationship with you. "

She watched as Tony's face became stonier, if possible. His smile was long gone, a result of her harsh, but necessary, words.

"Yet it is all I can think about."

She continued to watch as his face revealed his thoughts and emotions to her. She really should teach him to fix his blackjack face. No, wait…poker face, yes, that's it.

"Tony, you and I both know that a relationship is not the best thing right now. There are many complications and consequences to our actions, especially where Gibbs is concerned, and Abby," she added in a soft voice, unable to get the Goth out of her mind, nor her wise words of advice.

"A good friend gave me some advice today, telling me to follow my heart, and not my head. Because what the heart wants is not always what the brain says, or something like that. But you of all people know how hard it is for me not to think about something. Mossad taught how to analyse everything with efficiency and ease, so to find myself second guessing my actions and taking hours to come to a conclusion is rather frustrating, and a little embarrassing. And after all of those hours I find myself back in circle one, where I started. My heart wanting one thing, my mind telling it otherwise, it is very confusing."

"Square one. And I recall a certain someone telling me that the heart wants what it wants."

She let out another breath, "Yes, and I also recall saying that it shouldn't."

"But it does," he states matter-of-factly.

"How can you act like this is the most simple thing in the world, Tony? Did you not hear anything I just said? Have you even thought about any of this?"

"Of course I have. It's all I can think about, Ziva. I cant even remember one time I haven't thought about having a relationship with you, one time I haven't thought about how different it would be, how much trouble we would be in when Gibbs finds out, 'cause we both know that wont take too long."

He watches as a faint smile plays upon her lips. He shifts closer to her on the couch and takes her hand in his, "But the more I think about it, the more obvious the answer comes to mind. Because, to me, it is all worth it. All of the trial, the hardship, the fights, Gibbs, heck, even Abby. It will all be worth it once I know that I'm going to come home to you. To know that I will always have you by my side is worth more than anything that faces me. Because you are my world Ziva, I love you."

Ziva's breath hitches as she hears the last three words. Feeling his thumb caress the back of her hand, her thoughts fly about in her head. They bombard any train of thought she even attempts to create, causing her to get a mild headache. She groans and removes her hand from Tony's grasp, bringing it to her forehead.

"Stop trying to think, Zee. Just feel. Empty your thoughts."

"I can't, Tony, I jus-"

"No, stop saying you 'can't' and just try. C'mon, breathe with me. In and out. Slowly, in and out."

Ziva follows his instructions, taking deep breaths, trying to clear her mind of the clutter that inhabited it.

Tony watched on as her eyes closed, her breathing slowed and she began to look peaceful. He looked intently at her almond shaped eyes, the soft curve of her nose, her soft lips, opening every so often to let out a breath. Unable to resist, he lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, her eyes opening as he rubbed her soft skin with the pad on his thumb.

Brown pools gazed into green. Lost in each other's gaze, neither realised that they were leaning into each other. Now less than a centimeter apart, Tony could smell traces of sandalwood and lavender from her presence. Basking in her scent he closed his eyes, reveling in the intensity of the moment. The passion he felt from her, that finally matched his. He felt her rest her forehead against his, her hand reaching to the back of his neck. He already knew what she was going to say before the words even reached her lips.

He leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss, simply pressing his lips to hers. He parted his lips softly, taking her bottom lip between his, resisting the urge to smile at her whimper as he did so. He broke the kiss, and opened his eyes to find hers still closed, her cheeks flushed and her lips partially swollen.

The next thing he heard changed his life. The words that she uttered meant the world to him, even more, the universe, everything imaginable. For when she said those four words he knew that she was his, and he was hers, forever. Because what they had lasted a lifetime, if only more were possible.

"I love you, too, Tony."

**And I think I'm losing my mind,**

**Maybe I've been hopelessly blind to your beauty.**

**And you have a sweet sinful smile, **

**I'm in trouble.**

**Cause you turn me upside down, and around, and around.**


End file.
